N S La formula del amor
by Ineffable-words
Summary: Si la N significaba Naruto y la S no significaba Sakura ¡¿De quien diablos estaba enamorado Naruto!- se pregunto el Uchiha mientras miraba como su amigo estaba terriblemente sonrojado Shonen-ai


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto _

_**N + S =**_

_** Formula del amor**_

**S**asuke Uchiha estaba furioso, no, aquella palabra le quedaba corta a su rabia ¡Estaba colérico! Porque a él, el último de los Uchihas lo rebajaban al nivel de buscador de basura, ¡Así es, basura, porque Naruto no era nada más que eso!

**P**or la culpa del maldito Usuratonkachi habían perdido el entrenamiento del día de hoy por su desaparición, además de que toda la jodida aldea estaba buscándolo. No podía negar que estaba levemente preocupado por el bienestar de Naruto, pero sabía que el rubio a pesar de su aparente estupidez, era bastante fuerte y sabia cuidarse solo, así que ahora solo le quedaba el problema de que estaba aburrido de tener que buscar a un revoltoso dobe.

**E**l crepúsculo ya comenzaba a acercar sus anaranjados rayos de luz a la aldea y nada, el Uzumaki no aparecía por ningún lado hasta que casualmente cuando Sasuke corría por los arboles escucho el ronquido de lo que parecía ser una persona. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta un enorme árbol que tenía apoyado en uno de sus ramas ¿a quién creen?

**I**nconscientemente el Sharingan de Sasuke se activo ¡Con que ahí se encontraba, el muy desgraciado! ¡El idiota había estado durmiendo plácidamente en un árbol mientras todos preguntaban por el! ¡No podía ser más cabrón!

**C**on pasos temblorosos debido a la furia contenida Sasuke se acerco a su compañero de equipo, y lo observo, estaba como siempre, con esa idiota sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera dormido se le borraba, con aquellas marcas en sus mejillas y el cabello mas desordenado de lo usual, y para complementar, un hilo de saliva corría por su boca. Su pose era de total soltura, se notaba que realmente estaba cómodo ahí, pero algo llamo la atención al moreno, Naruto sostenía una kunai en su mano y alrededor del brazo del rubio había viruta

**S**asuke levanto una ceja, ¿Qué estupideces se había dedicado a escribir aquel dobe?

**L**e levanto el brazo con brusquedad y vio como se encontraba tallado en la corteza, un corazón con las letras de_ N + S_ en el medio. El rubio despertó sobresaltado por el movimiento y casi cae del árbol si no fuese porque Sasuke lo sujeto de un brazo y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

-¡**¿Qué paso Dattebayo?**- pregunto aturdido. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y decidió que no le haría saber la preocupación que el pueblo había tenido con él, así que lo molestaría con aquel corazón

-**Así que te desapareciste solo porque querías escribir tu nombre con el de Sakura en este árbo**l- afirmo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apuñalaba con su mirada a su compañero- **Pareces una colegiala enamorada Dobe**- se burlo. El rubio enrojeció de golpe, incluso hasta sus orejas se pusieron rojas y Sasuke alzo las cejas dudoso ¿Por qué se sonrojaba aquel idiota? No se suponía que ya toda la aldea sabia de su enamoramiento hacia la pelirosa ¿De qué se avergonzaba?

-**¡No es-pie-es mi-ss cosas te-mee!**- tartamudeo nervioso mientras evadía la mirada de su amigo-** Ade-mas no es-cribi e-l nom-mbre de Sas-kura-chan- **negó mis se trababa mas con sus palabras

-**¿A no?**- inquirió curioso el moreno- **¿Entonces quien? No conozco ninguna otra chica con ese nombre… ¿Acaso eres gay y te gusta Shikamaru o Shino?- **presiono el Uchiha mientras acorralaba con su cuerpo a Naruto, realmente tenia curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que le gustaba al dobe, aunque su fin no era otro más que para molestarlo. Naruto se puso aun mas rojo de lo que estaba mientras se estrujaba con nerviosismo los dedos y sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho de tan rápido que latía

-**¡No te lo d-dire!**- de a cuerdo, casi no había tartamudeado eso ya era un logro pensó el afligido rubio. Sasuke sonrió, realmente estaba disfrutando aquello

-**Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi nombre también empieza con S, ¿escribiste en aquel árbol Naruto y Sasuke?... dobe**- Las intenciones de Sasuke jamás fueron acertar, tan solo estaba molestando al rubio así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto abrió los ojos de asombro al verse descubierto y Sasuke se paralizo al ver la afirmación de su broma.

-**¿Qué…?-** pregunto inquieto el Uchiha

-**¡Yo no he dicho nada Dattebayo!**- trato de defenderse Naruto mientras trataba de alejar a Sasuke de su cuerpo ¡Antes muerto que confesarle sus sentimientos al bastardo!

-**No lo dijiste, pero tus acciones te delataron-** concluyo el moreno mientras acercaba su cara a la de su amigo para que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente, era demasiada tentación para el tener al bastardo tan cerca pero no pudo evitar abrirlos cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y sin pensar sus acciones tomo el rostro de un desprevenido Sasuke y lo beso torpemente. La boca del rubio trataba de hacer una fricción con los labios de su compañero pero al parecer el Uchiha se había quedado de piedra. Así que totalmente desilusionado Naruto se separo del otro cuerpo

-**Ahí tienes tu respuesta teme**- soltó el rubio antes de salir de ahí rápidamente. El Uchiha tardo un par de segundos en asimilar las cosas:

_"N + S= Naruto y Sasuke; Beso entre Naruto y Sasuke= Total desconcierto y un dobe que huye"_

**D**e acuerdo, eso no salió como lo había planeado, aunque- el Uchiha se llevo los dedos a la boca y paso su lengua por ella- no había estado nada de mal. Ese dobe debía ser tono si pensaba que las cosas se quedarían así

-**Prepárate Uzumaki Naruto porque he quedado con gusto a poco de la formula N + S-** sonrió el Uchiha para seguir el rastro de su lindo idiota

* * *

Sin comentarios, no tengo ni la menor idea de que me fume

Si desean comentar, acepto quejas, tomates y buenos vibras para seguir escribiendo

¡Gracias por leer!

**_Serranita_**


End file.
